Lucky Bart
by Creeply
Summary: Bart is used for an experiment and his wildest dreams come true. Smut. Lemon. Three shot. Next thing up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a Bart making a harem three shot. Warning Bimbo's/pregnancy/incest typical stuff.**

"Why the hell isn't Homer here?" Bart snapped at his mom as he sat in front of the very weird shaped machine that Professor Frink had insisted that the entire family sit in front of.

"Your father is very busy and incredibly tired today. So he was permitted to stay home while we all go to try out Professor Frink's brand new invention for him." Marge Simpson told her twenty year old son as she patted his head. Bart waved at her hands in irritation, he hated how often she treated him like a baby, it was humiliating. It also didn't help that he lived at home, had no job, no friends and seemingly no future.

In comparison his eighteen year old sister Lisa had graduated from college early, had a high paying job and was looking to move up in the world, and his even younger sister Maggie was starting to find other ways to make herself useful and begin to think about college because she was seemingly smarter then Lisa! Which should not seem posisble and yet totally was.

"Yeah Bart. Dad is exempt, he does have to support you." Lisa said snidely as she and Maggie continued to press and text on their phones. They had actually been the ones who made the appointment with Professor Frink and permitted their entire family to be a part of his strange and slightly other worldly experiment.

Lisa chuckled at Bart's red face and Lisa's snideness. The young girl smirked to herself and continued to play on her phone.

"Support him? I think you mean get hammered in his underpants and pass out in front of the television set again like the dumb fat ugly slob that he is." Patty said before taking a long drag on her cigarette and blowing a puff of steam out towards her straight sister Selma who repeated the action with her own lit cigarette.  
"Ha! Fat slob, that sure is right." She parroted her sister before blowing her own smoke out towards Marge who cleared her throat in irritation, no matter what she did she could never seem to get those two to lay off of her husband.

"I think that you two are thinking of yourselves." Bart said snidely as he wrinkled his nose and waved away the smoke. Marge, Patty and Selma looked shocked before Marge frowned and gripped Bart by the arm.

"Bart! You apologize to your aunt's this instant!" Marge said shaking the noodle armed pot bellied burn out.  
"But it's true! Why do you keep on letting them insult Dad like that?" Bart said as he moved out of his moms grip and walked backwards towards the machine that Frink wanted to test out on them.  
"The harsh words of a child." Patty said shaking her head sadly. "All from that lazy no good bums side of the family."

Bart hated how hypocritical the two women were, after all they skipped out on their jobs to do this and he had seen them passed out in front of their TV's plenty of times. To think that they would just insult him and his dad and get away with it...it made Bart positively furious!

He gasped as he tripped over a wire and reached out to grab something to slow himself down, he found a handle and accidentally pulled it down. He heard an engine start up and turned to see the machine that Frink wanted to test out on them. The mad scientist had brought them into the room, had them sit down in front of a screen and in front of this weird ray gun looking thing, and then left saying he had to do a few things while locking the door. The scatter brained scientist had probably forgotten about them by now. Which sucked as that could mean they would be in here for days.

Bart actually envied Homer, he could just skip out on this and miss all of the annoying estrogen that filled up this room. Bart was the only man and surrounded by his sisters, aunts and mother for company and entertainment. And he didn't really care for any of them. The machine that he had accidentally turned on was emitting a high powered green glow that filled the entire room with bright waves. They all looked at each other nervously. MAggie finally put down her phone in order to pay attention. Marge gulped and pulled at her pearls hoping that nothing bad was going to happen.

Patty and Selma cried out in disgust and heart break as their packs of cigarettes began to disentegrate in their pockets. They were honestly close to tears. Bart stood beside the machine awkwardly not sure what to do. After all Frink had not told them what he actually had planned for all of them, or even what this machine was going to do. All he had done was bring them here. The idiotic genius.

"Bart? What are you waiting for turn it off!" Lisa shouted at her brother as she attempted to stand, for some reason she found it a little hard to...well...move...

Bart quickly switched it off and everyone paused and looked around in shock, waiting for something to happen. After all this could be anything from a give you pudding ray to a death machine. Frink wasn't the resident mad scientist for nothing after all. Everyone waited and watched each other nervously. A second went by. Then two. Then three minutes had passed and everyone let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

"I think that everything is alright." Lisa pipped up happily before groaning and snapping in half gripping her belly in shock as wave after wave of strange power flowed out of her core.  
"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Bart said with irritation as he gripped his own stomach and moaned on the floor. He felt like he was pooping...did Frink really just come to have the entire family try out a weird poop machine? The sick weird cruel bastard!

Patty and Selma were groaning and coughing up their lungs in shock. They were slightly crying and Marge was almost on the floor in shock. Maggie moaned and gripped her head. The room was spinning, things were changing so fast! The entire family seemed to be affected by some strange unknown thing that was attacking all of them!

Then just like that, the weird pains stopped and a powerful new feeling began to stir and spin within all of them. A more...lighter...and gentilier feeling. Lisa gasped as she felt her back arch and something start tingling inside of her dress. She moaned and gripped the hem of it and began to play with the orange stitching before biting her lips and rubbing the back of her neck. She blinked rapidly before gasping as she saw something odd happening to her mother.

Marge was biting her thumb as the weird pleasure flowed through her. It was different compared to most anything that she had ever experienced. It was overwhelming. And it was not stopping. It made her feel good. And light. And happy. And a little slow, as if she were in a dream. The mother of three began to giggle to herself and removed her pearls and put them on the side before shaking her hips and getting a bit more comfortable in her cheap folding chair. She groaned as she felt her entire body tingle.

Bart gripped his arms and grinned to himself, for some reason they felt...well good. That was the best way to describe it. Then he realized what it must be. He was growing muscles! Slowly but steadily the flabby un defined noodle arms were becoming replaced with strong firm muscles that grew and reformed and grew again. He felt like a superhero and the size that they were getting to he could probably give that massive foriegn actor that lived in town a run for his money! Bart grinned to himself and then gasped as his body actually began to show the changes. He shot up two feet, his flab was replaced by a firmer musclular and powerful build. His eyes sharpened and his skin cleared, his teeth turned perfect and he felt incredible. Like he could tear the world apart. He gazed at himself in shock before hearing a ripping and tearing and seeing his clothing stretchd out to the extreme. It soon began to fall apart at the seams and collapse around him.

Marge gripped her forehead and gasped, she felt different, weird, and wonderful. And younger...she gazed at the mirror on the wall in the room and cocked her head. She looked younger. She looked like she was Bart and Lisa's age, her long blue hair had come out of its style and lay long and blue down her back in gorgeous ringlet waves. She cocked her head and then realized what the secondary weird thing was. Her body was changing, she wasn't just younger she was also incredibly well stacked and incredibly fit for someone that was twenty! She stood up and walked to the mirror studying herself. Her body seemed to be shifting before her very eyes!

She gripped the top of her lime green dress and pulled it down just as her breasts began to grow and swell and become larger and larger. First basketballs and then beachballs were on her chest. She gasped and touched her pink puffy nipples and moaned in delight as it sent shivers down her spine. Not a wrinkle or stretch mark on her, it had all been burned away. She looked glorious and perfect and incredibly beautiful.

Lisa was trying to keep her mind straight but she felt her chair sagging and her chest sagging and knew that something was different and wrong and wonderful all at the same time and she knew that she was slowly loosing control of her mind. She felt her dress twist and turn and tear across her body. She saw Marge stand up and walk to the mirror to gaze longingly at herself as her butt cheeks, hips and breasts grew to lewd porn star sizes. Lisa realized that the exact same thing was happening to her. She gazed down and did some quick measurements.

Marge had the butt cheeks of a watermelon that was cut in half and then glued to her backside (Or the size equivalent, Marge's butt cheeks were now absolutely huge in order to keep up with her breast size) Lisa's were more like slightly smaller watermelons, but they could still compete against Marge's. Hell the mother and daughter could probably switch underwear and not notice the difference. Lisa stood up shakiliy and gasped as her clothes seemed to disentegrate right off of her body. Literally she just moved and they burst away.

Maggie groaned and gazed down at herself as her legs grew longer and stronger. She touched her hair and felt her blonde locks slowly growing. She was growing older, she was no longer a teenager but felt the poise and maturity of an adult grow inside of her. She moaned and wiggled her butt and heard the chair creak as her mass and size grew until she was the same height and beautiful rippling body porportions of her boner rific sister. Maggie licked her lips and fluttered her eyelids as she felt her mind begin to grow hazy with thoughts of glorious glorious reproduction flowing through her delightfully changed mind. She grabbed her breasts and began to play with herself in shock. Who knew big boobs were so much fun?

Selma gasped and bent in half before rolling her back. She moaned and groaned, she felt as if she was having a massive orgasm crash through her mind and remove all sense of morality, right and wrong, she was at the mercy of her body and her emotions, she began to breathe heavily and then coughed even harder, as if her body was rejecting all of the smoke that she had breathed in during her entire life. She gasped and moved her hands upwards to cup her breasts as they began to swell, getting larger and larger, heavier and heavier until it looked like she had a pair of udders on her chest. She moaned and moved her hands over herself again and again and grinned in selfsatisfaction as she realized that she was getting curvier then her sister Marge and her niece Lisa. Of course they were already very curvy so she was on a different style.

Patty gripped her pants and shimmied her hips, her body type was nearly identical to her twins, nice big asses and fat thighs from sitting around all the time, getting rounder and curvier. Sure Marge got the biggest tits, but then again she was also the only one out of the three of them to bare children. Patty felt her dress split down the back and then rise up near her crotch. She gulped and moved the shreds of her dress aside and gazed in shock at the large firm cock that was growing there. She gulped and flicked it before moaning as she felt unbridled pleasure flow out of the erect cock. It was ludicriously huge, just idiotically big. And right underneath it was her pussy, dripping wet and aching for something to be rudely shoved into it.

The six family memebers were breathing heavily before all of them instinctively turned to look at the largest cock in the room. Bart's burning hot dick, it was practically the length of his leg and as thick around as his arm. It was huge, throbbing and seemed to be giving off an incredibly inviting aroma, one that encouraged them all to gravitate towards it.

Bart was gasping and holding onto his shaft, attempting to cover up even a little bit of it, but for some reason the moment that his sisters got to him, Lisa gripped it instead and MAggie ran her hands through his hair sending electrical shocks through his entire body. Bart dropped his hands and smirked in happiness, he wanted them to touch him and caress him and enjoy him. He moved his hands down and gripped their ass cheeks and gave them a heavenly squeeze.

"OH! Oh bart!" Lisa moaned in delight as she gripped his chin and brought their lips together and began to passionately kiss. Maggie pouted before grabbing her brothers face and turning it towards her to encase his lips. She then brought it to the next logical level by slipping her tongue inside of his mouth. Bart moaned in delight and began to lick back at her, his tongue fighting for dominance as he squeezed their butt cheeks.

"Hey! What about us?" Selma said in annoyance as she struck a sexy pose, her body jiggling in all of the right places and firm in all of the right places. Her nipples poking out delightfully far. Marge moaned and gripped her breasts before dropping to her knees and rubbing her hands and face against Bart's shaft.  
"Oh I think that there is enough of my special little guy to go around." She said in happiness as she gave his erect cock a beloved mothers kiss. All of societies taboos had seemingly fled her mind. She was far to obsessed with his big delicious looking dick to care that she had raised and given birth to this enormous hunk of man stud.

"Well she is right." Patty said as she got onto her knees and hefted Bart's balls, they were the size of footballs, so large and heavy. And they smelled absolutely heavenely. She had always been a bull dyke. But the thought of slurping on Bart's gorgeous balls made her feel...entranced...she wanted to taste them. She stuck out her tongue and wrapped herself around his balls and shivered with delight. They were as perfect as she imaginged. Somehow they were every last flavor that she wanted to taste, salty, sweet, sweaty and just straight out perfect.

"MMMMMMMM." Patty moaned and groaned as she gripped her tits and began to play with them before absentmindedly rubbing at her shaft and pussy lips. She huffed and panted and rolled her hips before gasping as she felt some pre cum begin to dribble out.

"Hey Marge don't hog all of that boy cock you little slut!" Selma said as she chastized her little sister with a spank to the ass and then began to lick and nibble at Bart's shaft beside Marge. The two women grinned at each other as their tongues stuck out and began to lick and slurp up and down his downright massive cock. It twitched and shivered under their constant licking and playing. Patty moved a hand beneath his balls and hefted them. They were so delightfully large! She could practically feel the semen churning deep within them just begging to be released.

Bart was in heaven, his cock and balls were being played with by these greatly stacked sluts while he was at the same time going to town on his sisters. Maggie was mutely rubbing her pussy lips against his hands and leg, dripping already and smiling in happiness at her big brother. Lisa kept on insisting that they kiss hard and hot and wetly on the mouth, her tongue and lips moving over his cheeks until he felt sticky and damp. Her hands moved his inbetween her legs where she was dripping wet.

He slipped a few fingers into each girl and began to play and fondle their folds before steadily moving upwards and they gasped and clamped down as hard as they possibly could on his fingers. They seemed to know just where to go. Sniffing out the most sensitive of places. Senseing where they needed him to be and then exploiting that to the greatest degree. He smiled as he felt MAggie and Lisa grip his shoulders for balance, their legs felt weak as if all of their blood had gone to their tits and butts and pussies in order to increase these delightfully deviant and downright taboo and incestous feelings of delight that coursed through them.

Marge gazed in rapture upwards at her stud of a son and adorable little slut daughters. She could not believe that that was how she viewed them now but it was the truth. They were all just so hot and beautiful and she loved them all so so so so so much! She wanted to see their faces in the middle of a heavy hot orgasm that ripped and tore them apart!

She moaned and began to bob her head up and down his delicious shaft, she had not expected his meaty man sized dick to be so good. After all Homer did not take good care of his own so it always ended up tasting and looking downright gross. But Bart's was absolutely magnificent, large and long and firm and it smelled astounding. She actually took to sniffing and rubbing and moaning in delight against it, she could hardly wrap her mind around the size and girth of it! After all who was to know that he had been hiding this from her! She just wanted to eat it up!

She began to bob and gulp and lick at his shaft, Patty and Selma beside her, her hands roamed over their large curvy and big booty forms, giving little squeezes and pinches so that they would practically gargle in deep throated pleasure. Marge gazed up at Bart and saw his face tighten up as he seemed to slip his entire hand into Maggie and Lisa and rudely shove his entire dick straight into Marge's face. Fucking her mouth deep and long and loudly moaning with delight as his orgasm came to a rip roaring head!

He panted heavily as he finally began to calm down and looked at his three big bootied and heavy titted sluts with a goofy grin on his face. He found himself getting pushed over as Maggie and Lisa maneuaved their brother around so that Maggie was now slurping at his still wet shaft and Lisa was hovering over his face, her dripping wet pussy begging for a good licking. Bart smirked knowing exactly what it was that he had to do. He gripped Lisa's hips and brought them crashing against his lips and began to sloppiliy and loudly eat her out.

Marge was moaning and groaning as she watched her gorgeous children play with each other. They all looked so happy. She felt Patty spank her fat ass lovingly and then dive her face into Marge's asshole. The twins were treating their little sister like a total queen today, kissing and sucking and licking at her pretty pink pussy like the fuck starved slut that she was. And Marge was absolutely loving every second of this delightful play that the three of them were so joyously engaged in.

Patty moved around her sister until her brand new cock was pressed needfully against her little sisters mouth. Marge popped her mouth open and began to deep throat her sisters brand new cock.

Bart moaned he could not take it anymore! He needed to be inside of someone now! He moved away just before Maggie began to suck down on him. He heaved Lisa off and spun her around, his dick whipping out and around and spanking her cruelly on the ass. She gasped before moaning as he slid his cock inside of her pussy, he gasped and arched his back before really going at it. He brought his engorged cock out just a little before slamming it home. All of the other women gathered around and watched with wide horny desperate eyes as they gazed upon this glorious sack of man muscle as he made his sister his and his alone, conquering her pussy and reshaping it like clay.

Bart gasped in pleasure, he was not going to last long. Good thing he had plenty of cum to go around. He charged into Lisa's pussy and moaned as she squeezed him hard in orgasm, hard enough to get his sensitive twitching cock off right away. He gasped, he had no idea it was possible to feel that good especially with an orgasm that fast.

He pulled his dripping wet and still erect cock from her pussy. Lisa was on the ground and writhing in joy and exhaustion. Bart turned to Maggie and jumped his younger sisters bones easily, forcing her to the ground like a wild animal and starting to thrust into her. Before MAggie could even speak she found her moms lips on hers. She moaned and began to tease Marge's nipples, getting them nice and horny and sharp and shapely. She smirked as she heard Marge go into a hissing moaning fit and bucked backwards against Bart. She clamped down tightly on her brothers big incestous cock, completely not caring that they were breaking societal taboos. Her crashing continous orgasm had began the moment that his dick entered her and continued well after he cream pied and sloppiliy removed himself.

He gazed at Marge and smirked as she shivered in delight and eager anticipation.  
"I have always been a mama's boy." He teased her before he stood up, pulled her shakiliy to her feet and lifted her up while facing the other women. He wanted them to see this. Marge gasped as his cock teased at her ass hole and then her pussy. She howled in delight as he speared himself.  
"OOOOOOHHHHHHH BAAAAARRRRRTTTTTT BABY! My gorgeous perfect baby boy! Your cock feels so good inside of me! You are filling me up to the brim! Breed me like a big titted soft assed bitch that I am! I am a slut! A horrible desperate mommy slut! I am your milf now and forever!"

Her filthy words drove Bart right over the edge. He gripped her hips and began pounding furiously. His pace was unmatched by any other living man in the world. He groaned as her large full tits bounced and trounced and seemed to defy gravity. MArge let out a deep throated moan of lust and powerful desire. Her eager womb sucked up his semen and carted it off secretively and lovingly caressed his dick, she wanted it all inside of her where it would be nice and protected and safe. She grinned and sweated stupidily, her red face was a complete mess and she felt like she had been screwed absolutely senseless.

Bart heard a whistle as he removed his mom from his still throbbing dick, her legs gave out and she collapsed among her sweat and cum covered daughters, who cuddled up to her and began suckling comfortingly on her big breasts, her nipples tasted like fire. Bart turned to see Patty had mounted Selma and was screwing her slutty twin with a big grin on her face. She spanked her fat ass and shook it to encourage Bart forwards. Bart smirked and moved to lean Patty over farther so that she was really screwing his dumb aunt.

Bart found PAtty's pusy right underneath her dick and slide his cock right in. He began to pull out and then slam right back in, screwing both aunts seemingly at the same time, forcing Patty to keep up the pace and then bottoming out in Selma's dripping wet pussy. Bart smirked and grabbed their hips, thier big booties shaking and wiggling and jiggling with the forces of his thrusts as he slammed his cock all the way inside of her driping wet tightly gripping pussy.

Patty and Selma's groans rose in unison and pitch, their entire bodies trembled as Patty began to grope and tease her sisters large jjiggly breasts. Bart moaned and Patty howled as they both delivered their loads. The two sisters legs gave out and they collapsed into a sweaty cum stained mess. Bart sgihed and stood up in shock, his head started to clear and he wondered if he should be freaking out over all of this.

"Fascinating sctuff!" A heavy voice called out, the door opened and in walked Professor FRink who gazed at Bart and the screwed stupid women in scintific fascination. "Truly one for the ages. I had no idea that my breeding device would cut down soceital conventions so quickly and race the potency rate so rapidly ahem glavin." The nerd snorted and studied the passed out Maggie and Lisa, apparently the younger you are the less you could take of Bart's massive cock.

"Well time to release you all back into the common population then." Frink said clapping his hands hoping to get them all out. When no one moved he began to get nervous. Then scared when Bart with his new found muscular form picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"We will leave. But first I need you to make me a couple of rays you nerd." Bart began to chuckle thinking about all of the fun that he was going to have, everything was coming together.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next thing up soon, sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Review.**

Bart moaned in frustration as he stalked out of his new house. Thanks to that gold ray that he had Professor Frink create they now had a much nicer house with plenty of workers to keep it working so that he didn't ever really have to work. But that didn't mean that he was free from doing a bunch of stupid chores for his stupid family. And all just because they were pregnant! It was so unfair, it wasn't his fault that the five bimbos had been used in a weird breeding experiement by professor Frink which lead to them all getting incredibly sexy, raising their libidos and their fertility! He was just as much a victim of circumstance as they were! The only difference was that he didn't have twins inside of him.

Sure he was a little excited that each of them were going to bare him twins...but he was mostly just bored out of his mind, he had to rub their feet, get them stupid food cravings and do all other sorts of other stuff. Like get baby clothes and cribs and other garbage. He got in his cool new car and fingered the device that Frink had made him specifically. That little nerd was actually useful for something, he made a gold ray that made piles of gold which Bart used to finance a mansion in Springfield so that him and his sluts would never have to work, and Frink made a smaller version of the bimbo device that made it so that he could make whoever he wanted into a slut for his cum just like his mom, sisters and aunts.

And today he was going to bring it for a little test drive. It was between that and spending time with his family, and he was more interested in how the women of Springfield would look if he had a little bit of fun with them.

He drove into town and looked around. He wanted to choose a really good one, someone just perfect. He smacked his lips, slowly getting thirsty and saw the QwickEMart. He might as well get something horrible for his liver from there. He pulled in and walked in. He paused in the doorway when he saw the beautiful woman at the front counter. Manjula had married APu and bore him eight kids, she was a gorgeous coffee skinned MILF who worked too hard and did not get enough credit.

Bart licked his lips as he walked in, looked around the store, saw that it was empty. Locked the front doors and put the closed sign up. Manjula rolled her eyes as he approached the counter and removed the bimbo device. She reached for the register casually.  
"This is not my first rodeo, I have been held up before. We only have twenty dollars in the register so let us get this over with." She said casually as she began to open the drawer. Bart stopped her with a smirk and gripped her hand.

"Oh no. I'm not here for that Manjula." He said as he held up the device at eye level and turned it on, a beam of green energy shot straight forwards and hit the gorgeous young woman directly in teh face causing her to gasp.

"I am here for you. I bet that you are going to get a total kick out of this!" He laughed hysterically and with a slight twinge of evil. Manjula's eyes widened and then softened as she gazed off into space. Her entire body shivered and then she gasped. Bart grinned after a minute went by and then turned it off, watching her and waiting expectantly. After all he knew exactly what was going to happen. Now all he needed was for her body to catch up.

Manjula shivered in delight. She had no idea what was happening but she felt incredibly...good...and horny. Oh so very horny. Her mind was fogging up and her breathing was starting to grow ragged. She had no idea what was happening but she honestly liked it. Her lips felt puffy, as if they were growing. She heard a weird sound and then the stretching of fabric. Bart whisteled in admiration as he realized that she was not wearing a bra. She might just be kinkier then he thought.

"Now those are a nice pair of melons." He said as she looked down and gasped in shock. Her breasts were growing at an alarming rate, as if they were turning into balloons filling to the brim with air. Just growing bigger and bigger, heavier and heavier. She gulped and gripped beneath them but they simply grew larger and larger. She could do nothing to stop them. She felt them fall from her top and she had to grab them and moaned in delight at the contact. She covered her mouth, she was half naked and groaning in front of this random young man! Sure she had known Bart since he was a child...but this seemed odd, different. He had grown up into a gorgeous young man, and he was looking at her so lecherously.

She gulped and moved her hands lower, so that they were no longer covering her lewd slutty nipples and instead she was cupping beneath her breasts to lift them up and flaunt them for this gorgeous stud to see. She wanted him to see her breasts, she wanted him to admire how big and maternal they were. She squeezed them gently and gasped and pleasent surprise as a little bit of milk began to flow out, just a trickle but she could feel oh so much more sloshing around inside of her slutty horny breasts.

"Bart Simpson. Something strange is happening." She said breathlessly as he leaned over the counter and locked lips with her. She gasped and leaned into the kiss, deepening it to obscene levels. She did not care that they were in public at her work, in fact she wanted him to screw her, to bring her to the point of orgasm, to the point of no return. She welcomed the idea. She had no idea why she was suddenly so ready for this, so aroused with the thought of getting screwed by this man. But she was. She wanted him, she wanted every last inch of him. And she wanted Bart Simpson now!

Manjula was about to slide over the counter but Bart stopped her and beat her to the punch, he got over and gripped her hips, they had not grown as much as her breasts and lips did, but they were still a good healthy handfull. He grinned and casually began stripping her clothes off of her, he didn't want to rip anything after all she might not have a change of clothes and he didn't want her to just wait around naked for the rest of the day. Bart probably should have been wondering where exactly her husband was...but he was Bart Simpson, he didn't care anymore. He didn't give a fuck! He gripped her hips and began grinding against her, he stuck his knee in between her legs and grinned when he felt her entire body tense up in desire.

He pulled his hand away and saw a sticky wet stain growing on her crotch. Bart casually picked her up, she was light as a feather in his arms, and placed her on the counter before spreading her legs. Manjula bit her thumb and moaned in desire as she watched him open her legs and gaze in wonder and joy at her delicious, soaking wet pussy, just begging for him to start assaulting and pleasuring her.

Bart bit his lip before he leaned forwards and began to authoratatively taste her. He licked her long and hard, pulling away more of her clothing until she was soon completely undressed, her booty digging into the counter as she gasped and arched her back and knuckled the back of his head to force more and more of his mouth and glorious tongue into her dripping wet pussy. She closed her eyes in shock and desire. Her husband and her had not had sex for months...and this was definitely what she needed, she needed this crazed lunatic to screw her. She knew that everything was going to change now, everything was going to change drastically for the better.

Manjula began to pant and Bart moaned as he whipped his dick out and began to touch himself. Her hands cupped her breasts and twisted her nipples, soon a small trickle of milk came out. Bart could not hold himself back anymore, his balls were aching to deposit their load inside of her tight pussy. If he didn't have her he would go nuts. So he stood up, slapped his nuts and then slapped himself fully inside of her.

Manjula froze for a second, was about to scream in shock and pleasure and pain as he completely filled her, and instead found herself moaning delightfully into his mouth as he kissed her hard and began to thrust himself in and out of her. Faster and faster, his long hard cock was like a burning hot rod that was punishing her pussy and giving her unimaginable pleasure, a pleasure that she had never felt to this degree before.

She was panting and snuggling up against him, her large breasts flush against his chest as he smashed in and out of her. He popped his lips from her mouth and moved them down to her breasts, taking a nipple and starting to suckle and slurp loudly and lewdly. She gulped and moaned and tried not to pass out from the pleasure. His tongue was masterfully moving around her nipple clockwise and then counterclockwise. She gasped and gripped on his cock as he pressed as deeply as he could inside of her. Her mind was racing and her body tenseing. She had no idea how she was coming to an orgasm so quickly, after all it felt like they had just started screwing!

She gulped and bit his neck and sucked at it as he increased his speed, he was going to make this little mommy slut into a screaming screwing orgasming milf in just a few seconds. Manjula gripped him and howled in joy as her orgasm crashed over her. She gasped and started to collapse only to be held up by Bart via her butt, cunt and breasts that he was still drinking dry. His balls were aching, he had to cum, he had to plant his seed inside of her newly fertilized pussy. He was going to utterly wreck her!

He moaned and began to pump himself in her and then paused as he deposited his thick sticky wad deep inside of her. She groaned and gasped and shivered and finally lay still in delight as his arms squeezed her. He squashed her to him and then gripped her cheeks, milk running down his chin as drool covered her lips and cheeks.

"I need to go now. But I'll be back sooner or later. You were really great." He gave her a kiss and then deposited her steaming red hot form onto the floor. Manjula grinned and closed her eyes as she began to fall asleep. Bart flipped his dick back in his pants, grabbed a drink and strutted out of the building as he wondered who exactly he should make his next conquest. A list already forming in his perverted little mind. Then he saw his old school teacher across the street heading into work and he knew just who it should be.

With an evil chuckle Bart followed after Edna with lust burning in his bright trickster eyes. He had been fantasizing about fucking his old teacher for years now. Especially since she actually followed him through the years to teach his class every single year. It was awful and humiliating. But now was his change to get her back.

Luckily enough it was a saturday so the school was closed. Why she was going into it at all blew his mind but he wasn't about to tell her how to live her life. Except that yes. Yes he was.

"Hey Mrs. K! Catch!" Bart shouted as he tossed her the device that he just turned on. The woman turned around in surprise before grabbing it and gasping as her entire body froze and tensed up before relaxing into a puddle, she felt like her entire body was on fire in the most delightful way. She blinked and shimmied her hips, something was different, something was wrong, but it was wrong in all of the right ways. All of the ways that she always wanted to be wrong.

In her haze she gazed at the young man who had given her the turned on device and squinted.

"Bart Simpson?" She said, she had thought she recognized the young man, he had apparently turned his life around and improved himself enough that he was no longer a complete and total loser. Although how he managed to do so was anyone's guess and she suspected that he was secretly doing something pretty illegal in order to afford his life of lounging and luxury.

But her mind felt like it was falling apart as she gazed at Bart and realized just how gorgeous and hot this hunk of man meat in front of her was. She shivered and gasped, she felt boundless energy flowing into her. She looked down at herself in shock as she realized that something utterly indescribable was happening to her body.

She was growing slightly taller, with stronger legs and an ass that she could probably shake for days! Her breasts swelled and defied the laws of gravity growing larger and larger and rounder and rounder until they were a couple of perfect melons that floated on her chest. She groaned as her clothing felt too constricting and then gradually began to tear as if her body was telling her that it needed to breathe!

No it was telling her that it needed to breed!

Bart Simpson grabbed her by the wrist and steered her absentmindedly towards the nearest empty classroom. He kicked the door open and dropped his pants exposing his long firm hard slick cock. It twisted and twitched and Edna practically fell over in lust and desire. She wanted that dick, she wanted it so badly. She dove for it only to get caught by Steven and hoisted up and placed on the desk. The principals desk. They were in skinner's office. Bart smirked as he looked at the hot and horny bitch that was writhing in agony over the fact that she didn't have his cock inside of her yet.

Edna gasped as Bart got to his knees and spread her knees. He grinned as he gazed upon her pussy, it was a pretty good pussy. Not as good as Marge or Lisa's but he could definitely work with this. He stuck his tongue out and began to lick, slowly and teasingly. She moaned and grabbed his head.

"I never knew that you would grow up to be so accomplished at something!" Edna said in amazement as Bart began to go to town. She felt like her entire body was on fire and it needed his enormous cock and balls to quench the fire that burned in her loins. She gasped and arched her back before crossing her ankles behind his head and pulling him closer to her soft sensual body. Bart gripped her love handles and began to play with her hips and side. He finally reached around and gave her ass a firm authoratative spank to let her know that it was now her turn to get him off.

Edna was blinking stupidiliy as she stood up and wandered around Bart before pressing him to the desk. Bart spread his legs with a smirk and pulled off his shirt. He moaned as she plopped her breasts out and struggled out of her torn apart clothing. She gazed up at him with damp eager eyes as she wrapped her breasts around his cock, she began to slurp and deep throat it like a total champ much to barts joy.

"Man Mrs. K I always knew that you were a slut but this is really going overboard!" He said happiliy as she slurped and sucked on his long thick shaft, she was having trouble fitting the entire thing in her mouth so she was glad that her breasts ahd seemingly reverted back to when she was much younger (like in her twenties or so) and were perfect for pillowing around this amazing man sized cock.

She moaned and began to tease his balls while her hands went to pick at the remains of her skirt until the entire thing fell off around her. They were ass naked in the school with her mouth wrapped around her former students massive junk and enjoying the flavor like hell!

Bart grinned before he pulled himself free with a loud slurp and slapped her face and his cock a few times to get it nice and firm.

"Alright enough with the foreplay, if I'm not inside of you in thirty seconds I am going to just spontaneously bust a nut." He said before she literally jumped and sheated his dick inside of her self, her back arched and her eyes rolled in her head. She moaned loudly and deeply and long enough that she began to pant for breath. She had orgasmed literally just by him sticking himself into her dripping wet snatch!

She gasped as she felt his cock head spear all the way to the back of her pussy before growing an extra inch of girth! He was actually getting bigger inside of her! She could feel it! He was stretching her to an impossible limit, to an improbably limit! She was getting pushed beyond the limits of logic, her mind was a haze and she was losing control of her body. His horse like cock began to push in and out of her so fast that he became a blur, holding her up by her ass cheeks and giving them firm spanks. Bart grinned as they sloppiliy kissed, her tongue seemed to be trying to dominate him but his was just too experienced. After all he had been dealing with the sexual frustrations of five women every single day for the past few months.

"So who is worthless now? Huh? I bet that you feel like a fucked stupid bitch!" Bart said in glee as he began to pump and thrust so quickly that Edna was seconds away from orgasm and Bart had not even cum once. His balls churned and slapped painfully against her rear, making it a bright red color. SHe groaned and gripped a hold of him as they ground together. Her pussy had not taken this sort of abuse in decades and it felt tighter and more filled with pleasure then ever before!

SHe smiled and kissed his neck in delight.

"Oh Bart! Oh my god Bart! You are the best! To think that I was ever so cruel to you! You must hate me! You must hate this total bitch that I have become! But I will make it better! We will change! I love your thick hot rod of man meat inside of me! I want you to fuck me whenever you want! I will always be waiting for this dick to ravage my insides!" She said as she clamped down and forced herself to go all the way past the root of his dick. They kissed deeply and firmly as he began to plant his frothing red hot seed into the clamping wet and dripping pussy of the eagerly fucked older woman.

Edna gazed at Bart in mute silence as she felt her legs give out. Bart looked down at his hand where it had been leaning against the desk. He had pressed the intercom, the entire school had probably heard. He tried to get her off of him but his dick was so sensitive and she was clamped on so firmly that it would be impossble to do so. He shrugged, gripped her beneath her fine fat ass and started walking/waddling out into the hallway and down back outside.

They were ass naked but he was too cocky to care, he even climbed into his car and drove off without giving it a second thought.

Back in the school an angry red headed janitor found the mess of destroyed papers and cum stains and swore up a storm that roughly translated to I can't believe that I have to clean this mess up!

 **Review, not just this but my other stuff as well. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon.**

Bart snuck into the kitchen of the house. The men were all outside talking about dumb shit with their sons. Rod and Todd and Milhouse were trying to get a word in edgewise but Mr Van Houten was going on a long rant that had very little to do with anything and he mostly just sounded grumpy and sore and pathetic.

Bart felt disdain and pity towards Milhouse, Rod, Todd, Mr Van Houten and Ned Flanders. They were pathetic greedy and oportunistic cowards who would never do anything of importance with their lives and were completely at the mercy of the universe which seemed to regard them all as little more then irritating play things that it would occassionally throw a bone to every now and then.

But Bart didn't come to this little block party for them. He came for the wives of Ned and Kurt. AKA Maude Flanders and Luann Van Houten. They were two of the hottest women in Springfield, and if there was anything to admire about the two men it was that they got such hot ass wives and actually convinced them to bare them children and clean their underwear.

So Bart of course wanted them, he wanted them badly. And here they were seperated from their goody two shoes husbands and in the kitchen wearing aprons. He smirked as he took out the device and wondered if he was getting any negative side effects, after all he was usually in the vicinity whenever it went off. Which could not be good for him if he really thought about it. So he took it like all of the radiation poisoning that was probably coursing through the town. He ignored it.

He snuck up behind the two chattering women and leveled his hand between them. They paused and looked at the strange device before he pressed the green button that radiated a strange field around the two of them. They froze and gasped as their minds began to change, to warp and shift. Maude grasped the counter and gazed off blankly into space, she felt like something incredibly odd was happening, something incredibly different. Luann gripped her mouth as she gazed in shock and awe at what was happening to her good friend. Maude's lips were plumping out, growing big and fat and perfectly filled for kissing and blow jobs.

Luann's mind began to disentegrate, she felt as if she could only think about one thing. Balls. Dicks. Cocks. Big vein covered throbbing cocks shoving into her tight dripping wet pussy. She groaned and gripped her breasts, her hands moving up and down her body in delight as she began to pant and drool slightly from arousal. She gasped and tried to snap back, tried to return to reality. Tried to get everything back under control. But she could not, her breasts and sides felt as if they were on fire, burning and churning and gearing up into something totally different.

She heard the tear of fabric and the blue haired spectacled woman gasped and looked down at her ass as it expanded into a lewd size, growing larger and large every second that she gazed down at it. It looked like it could break off of her at any moment.

"What is...how is...where is..."Luann spoke in amazement before bending over, her entire body a knot of flaming lust and desire as she groaned and bit at the air, her eyes crossing and uncrossing and her body felt as if it were turning younger with every second that came, although she was actually growing taller by the second.

"Oh my. Oh dear. Oh God!" Maude said in amazement as her curly rust colored hair grew ever curlier and her sweater felt too constricting which was odd as just a few moments ago it had been a little large. Now it hugged her curves as they grew bigger and bigger and heavier and heavier, but still seemed to resist the downward pull of gravity. The two women gripped their shoulders and gasped at the contact, their hands touching each others bare shoulders that had torn out of their clothing. They gasped and gazed lovingly and longingly at each other and blinked away wet sticky tears as they realized just how good looking the other was and how utterly easy it would be if they began to kiss and suck and lick and slurp and fuck each other.

Which was a strange thought as they were both married with children. But they wanted to try the other's lips. Then they felt something, something large and hard and needfully pressing against their lower legs. They looked down and then looked back up at Bart just as their horny extra large balloon like breasts popped right out of their bras and shirts. They gasped as the fabric exploded in a burst of glory. They felt his long hard cock which felt like a tent pole press against them.

They moaned and gasped as he gripped their flanks and pulled them close to him and their hands caressed his dick through his pants. One blue head and one red head were comepletely at the mercy of this deviant. Bart grinned and then spun them towards the upstairs bedroom.

"Come on. I've always wanted to bang a couple of extra hot MILFS. And maybe even give them a few more kids." The two women giggled in shock and slightly stupdi, not realizing that he was completely serious. Bart had at least a dozen kids by this point, sure over half of them were from his immediate family members, but he didn't really care.

Plus it just turned him on to know that these mothers were hot and horny and fertile enough to bare him even more children. He grinned lechourously down at them as they made their ways upstairs to the bedroom. Bart grinned as he saw them shimmy and shake out of their still tight clothing until they left it dotted up the stairs. Bart smirked before getting an even better idea, he knew how big and fancy the bathroom was in Ned Flander's house from when he used it when he was a brat. And it had a nice little place to sit down in.

He steered them towards it and Maude instantly caught on, hurrying ahead to open the doors, her high tight ass wiggling back towards the two other eager sex crazed deviants. They entered and the shower was instantly turned to blasting, Bart grinned and closed and locked the door before entering the shower with the two other women, he left the shower door open so that they would have enough room to actually move around in there, the things could get kind of cramped, especially with how developed the three of them now were.

Bart would worry about the families realizing that the woman's breasts and asses had definitely improved for the better but since no one else seemed to notice or to comment on it he had long ago decided to not sweat about it. He grinned as the women dropped to their knees in front of his massive naked damp cock, they gazed in shock and amazement as they ran their hands worshipfully across his shaft.

"So large." Luann breathed out.  
"So hard." Maude whispered before kissing it.  
"So soft." Luann said dreamily as she stroked it.  
"So tasty!" Maude said as she began to lick it and caress his balls with her hands. They felt so heavy and full. They were absolutely lovely! She gasped as he moved and gripped his shaft, it was so big and firm and hard that it looked like it could just break her in half! He then shoved it down Maude throat. She gasped and gagged and began to instinctively move her head up and down it. She had no idea how she was able to stomach such a massive thing, after all this should be breaking her in half right now! But it seemed that her gag reflex and throat had changed along with her massive breasts and big booty. She closed her eyes and began to enjoy herself, he was so tasty!

Luann moved beneath Maude and Bart to get at his balls, they were practically calling to her and she had to get them inside of her mouth before hse lost her mind. So she opened her mouth as widely as she could get it and began to suckle and slurp loudly on his balls. Bringing one and then the other into her mouth since both would not fit at the same time. She grinned and moved her hands down her sexy sensual body and began to play with her dripping wet snatch in joy.

Bart moaned as he leaned against the wall and gazed down at the now completely soaked and slippery looking bitches who were starting to tremble in delight literally just by tasting his balls and shaft. He couldn't wait to see their faces when he flooded them with his cum. He had saved up quite a bit. He moaned as his orgasm began to rise, which meant that they must have been going down on him in pleasent joy for at least twenty minutes. Their husbands and children were probably wondering where they were. He grinned wickedly. They were his wives now.

He pulled loudly out of Maude's mouth, she tried to keep him in but inch after grueling inch exited her mouth with a loud obnoxious pop and she licked her lips in dissatisfaction before gasping as he gripped his cock and with three strong strokes orgasmed across her face. SHe blinked in shock as she found her face coated in rope after rope of thick hot sticky cum. She gasped again as Luan Van Houten moved over to french kiss her and lick the delicious sweet cum from her lips and face like she was a cat in heat. They smiled knowingly at each other as they continued to make out in front of Bart Simpson who chuckled heartiliy.

"So I think that I am going to fuck you first Mrs. Van Houten. After all you are my best friend's mom. And hot enough to take this dick. Maude, sit back and relax and enjoy the show. And know that you are going to be getting it next!" He said as he picked up Luann from right underneath her knees. She gasped and gave out a whoop of pleasure as he spun er around to face him. He grinned at the wet headed blue haired big tittied slut. She bit her lip and sucked off more of his cum.

Maude flicked a long thick strip of cum from her nipple and began suckling on it while she finger banged herself and gazed in silent shock at the sight before her. Bart Simpson's massive prick pressed against Luann Van Houten's tight little ass crack, then moved down to her pussy which was eagerly dripping wet and anxious to get some good fucking in.

"Oh yes! Please Bart! Fill me with your prick! Fuck up my pussy with that masterful dick of yours! Ruin me! Make me your woman! Your whore! Your dick is already bigger then my husbands! Make me your conquest!" She shouted out in delight, Bart of course was happy to oblige. He grinned and shot his hips upwards and thrust while forcing her downwards pushing inch after astounding inch deep inside of her. The woman paused before shouting out in pain and pleasure. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to bounce up and down his massive cock, she was his personal cum sleeve! She didn't even have to squeeze down on him, her pillow like pussy was soft and tight and delightful. It was like screwing a piece of extremely curvy furniture. And he was so into it.

She was gasping and bouncing and making a mess. Probably not even thinking of the family that she was cheating on, that she could ruin if they found out. In fact she wanted them to find out! To learn that she had a better younger cuter more studly lover! She wanted to adopt Bart and fuck him every single hour! She hated her pathetic son, and all of his weird creepy tendencies such as sneaking into her room to sniff her panties and going on long winded tangents about how Lisa was rightfully his but not doing shit about it! Bart was a true man! And his dick and stirring balls that were about to erupt deep inside of her clenching spasming orgasming pussy at any moment was the prove of that!

Maude moaned out their names as she saw Luann grow still and enjoy herself with a long tongue hanging out of her mouth while Bart relentlessly fucked her, his balls spanking her ass as she held onto his shoudlers and groaned and gasped in silent shock and joy. Bart finally arched his back and sent his load deep into her clenching pussy, painting her womb white and planting his seed deep and firmly. He deposited her onto the small seat and grinned down at the nervous Maude who was still fingering her pussy, now slightly afraid of this studly man.

He grabbed her by the hips and swung her around so that her hands slapped against the glass wall. Her breasts pressed against it and streaks of water fell down it. She gasped and moaned as he slide his slick dick into her. He was covered by luann's pussy juices and their shared spit. SHe closed her eyes in shock before they flew open as he rammed himself into her again and again. His dick made a loud lewd sound as he stretched her pussy out to it's limit and then beyond that! She gasped and groaned and began to slap her fat juicy ass back against him.

Her smile grew wider in delight as she realized that she was fucking someone that was not her husband. In fact if anything it was better now that it was not that massive loser Ned! He was so uptight and boring and pathetic! Bart was a real man who took what he wanted! Bart squeezed and spanked her ass leaving a large red mark to mark her as his own. He grinned wondeirng if he could convince her to get a tattoo of his name across her big milf ass. It would look good there. And no one would question who she belonged to after that.

"You like that? Huh? You're committing a sin! You're going to hell!" He said in delight as the extremely high strung moral woman was reduced to a grinning orgasming spasming twisting and shrieking mess.  
"Oh yes! Yes I am a sinner! I am such a bad mother and wife! I am horrible! I love your absolutely sinful cock! It belongs inside of me! I deserve your abuse and your semen to take root deep inside of my disgusting sinful womb!" She shouted in joy and delight as he began to ruin her pussy, he was pushing so deep inside of her that she thought she might just explode from the pleasure. Then her orgasm really took a hold of her and she did. She was only being held up by his hands firmly planeted on her hips and his cock and balls working in and out of her at the pace of a superhuman. Bart grinned in delight as he saw the normally so religiously uptight and put together woman reduced to nothing more then a grinning orgasming wreck.

In fact she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist so that she would not fall. She began to bounce and slide around his firm hard cock faster and harder, making him work harder and harder at pleasing her. She gasped and giggled in delight at the knowledge that she was being so naughty! She felt good about it! She felt great! This was the greatest feeling that she had ever had in her life! She never wanted it to end!

"You are my lover number one! I never want this feeling to end!" She crossed her ankles and began to actually spin around and around on his dick like a sideways ballerina while still sliding up and down his dick. Bart whisteled in apprecation, her libido must have really been supressed, but his endurance was more then enough to keep up with the eager sexually starved milf of a woman!

He grinned and felt her begin to spasm and shake and flood his dick with her cunt juices. He pushed deep into her and managed to grab a hold of her shoulders and hold her steady as he began to flood her tight and delicious pussy with his cum. Maude grinned and wiggled her hips as he filled her to the brim.

Bart collapsed against the small sitting part of the shower while Maude climbed off of him, the water still beating down on the three of them the two women began to go down on Bart, lust in their eyes and clouding their judgements as their cream pied pussy's begged for more cum and more abuse from his massive dick even though their bodies and minds were too weak and tired to actually screw him. They smiled and slurped and moaned in delight up and down his massive fuck pole.

Bart grinned and patted their heads, rubbed their backs and spanked their asses. The part was still going on outside and the husbands wondered where their wives were, why the bathroom shower was on and why it looked like a massive pair of breasts were pressed directly into the fogged up window and streaking up and down it.

Bart grabbed some shampoo and spread it over the woman's backs, the hot water bill was going to be enormous this month!

 **Review. More stuff out sooner if my stuff has more reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Final Chapter. Sorry, this has Leela, Amy and La Barbara from Futurama as a cross over sort of thing.**

"So why exactly did you call me here?" Bart said in boredom as he checked his watch as he walked down the stairs with the nervous and stuttering mad scientist nerd. Bart had sort of kind of not really eployeed Professor Frink to work for him so that he could profit off of all of his inventions, also it gave Lisa a nerd to talk to. Bart had more or less kidnapped him and kept him in the basement working day and night like a slave. But Frink never really complained so Bart wasn't about to free him or anything. Plus easier to keep the little freak close.

Frink silently muttered and stuttered and finally got his mind together.  
"You see'um there has been a break through glavin with my newest invention...you aherm ahem said that you have screwed all of the attractive women in this tiny burg correct?" He said with his traditional weird accent. Bart nodded remembering that he was sort of bored with most of the women in his harem, after all he had chosen all of the hottest women in town and made them even hotter. And did not really feel like hunting out some of the other hot chicks that he knew were still out there.

We wondered what the little hunchbacked freak had in mind. Frink paused in front of a large oramental door and laughed manically.  
"You see young tyranical Bart, I have discovered a device that alloweed me to rip three gorgeous women from an alternate future to our little home dimension. Unfortunately the device was destroyed because of the power surge needed to generate it. But these woman should be up to your standards of beauty and sexuality and needful coupling! I have already activated the device and left them here for your convinence." Bart gazed down at Frink suspicously.

"Why are you doing all of this for me? I am sort of a complete jack ass to you." Frink snorted and adjusted his glasses before grinning back.  
"Research! This is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity to see the affects of a true stud in action! Of how he reacts! There has been no case study such as yours before! It is truly a unique situation!"

Bart nodded content with this answer, this was a pretty weird situation that they were in, but he wasn't going to get all bent out of shape about it. Instead, he was going to walk through that door right over there and screw these gorgeous women before bringing them upstairs to introduce them to the rest of his harem and maybe even have a good old fashioned welcome orgy!

Bart left the door open as he stripped down to nothing and strutted into the room with a confident grin as his muscles stood out impressively on his trim powerful figure.

There was a massive bed with three huge racked large bootied bitches in heat. There were three enormous signs hanging on the ceiling with arrows hanging down one towards each woman. One said Labarbara, one said Amy, and the last one said Leela. There was an african american woman who had an massive pair of ass cheeks and easily some of the longest most sexually pleasing legs that Bart had ever seen, her hair was in a long set of corn rows right down her back and seemed to move around her body like a pile of ropes. She was moaning and rolling on her back while huffing heavily.

The Asian American woman Amy was younger then the other two and already touching herself and red in the face, her breasts were huge and perky and were the perfect shape. Her nipples sticking out lewdly and wet with salivia from where she had been spitting and sucking on them in order to help get herself off. She was probably the sluttiest one out of the three of them. Bart could practically smell the arousal emenating off of her.

The final one who had deep purple hair and one enormous cyclopean eye (Which Bart was not going to ask about, after all alternate future sort of thing, who knew what was up with that he was not going to question it) had a nice set of boobs and a firm ass and had muscles that looked like they could grate pure metal. She was gasping and groaning and on her stomach with her hands between her legs as she touched herself in pure bliss.

Bart grinned, they were all perfect, with great bodies, gorgeous hair and what looked like libido's that might just be able to match with his. He grinned and strutted forwards before he got to the bed. He brought his hand back and gave Leela a firm spank to the ass making her yelp and shoot up. The three cuddled together on the bed, with their hands sort of shielding their breasts and pussies before they saw just how hung he was, then they began to get curious, like they were chimps that had just seen something golden and gorgeous and new for the first time.

They began to crawl forwards. La Barbara licked her lips and shimmied forwards, her large tits leaned in between her arms and she squeezed them in delight and gasped. SHe almost seemed to be full of something, milk maybe. Marge was always filled with a ton of milk thanks to all of the babies that she had to nurse. And a hungry Bart, Lisa and Maggie too.

"Can I...can I touch it?" Amy asked nervously as she reached out in anticipation, her fingers shaking and her tongue watering and drooling from her mouth. Bart smirked and pressed it forwards so that it slapped past her hand and hit her mouth. SHe gasped before smiling in delight at his playfullness. This was definitely going to be a very fun experience. She wondered absentmindedly if she could make it even longer. The term forever was drifting around in her very horny mind, but first she had to make sure that he was actually any good at making love.

She stuck her tongue out and gave his large engorged cock head a tentative taste before her eyes lit up, almost seeming to glow a bright pink with tiny hearts inside of them. Bart knew that his dick was tasty but he never figured it would be so delicious that it would actually change the barriers of physics and cause a woman to look like that. Her blow job lips popped open and she gorged herself on his dick. Bart moaned as her tongue shot out and began twirling around his shaft as she instinctively deep throated his delicious dick, moving her head up and down faster and faster. Her hair flying.

Amy closed her eyes in happiness, it was so thick and delicious and warm! She felt like she would go nuts just by suckling on it, but it was a risk that she was more then willing to take since it was just too good of an oppurtunity to pass up on! What were the chances that she was going to get to slurp and deep throat like this ever again! Things were different now, she could tell that literally just by touching his dick that everything was going to change. Hopefully for the better.

Leela moaned and touched herself again and again. She knew that she wanted that cock, she desired it. She would go insane without it.  
"Hey! Sexy man! If your dick is really all that and a side of jamba juice, let's see how your tongue is!" LaBarbara said authoratatively as the sexy woman practically jumped from the bed to wrap her legs around Bart's head. He gasped and grinned before gripping her nice big squishy ass cheeks and started to rub them together. He did not even really stumble when she jumped he was rooted to the spot. Amy was moaning and groaning and turning into a mess literally just by sucking on his dick! It was too delicious for her to give up! Her hands were working at his shaft while her tongue was practically licking the sides like a melting ice cream cone.

Leela was nervously watching, her thighs rubbing against each other until she finally decided.

"Oh screw it!" She shouted before launching herself at his balls and dick and starting to fondle and slurp on them. Licking and slurping and practically crying with joy at the gorgeous sight of his massive dick twitching and turning in Amy's hands. LaBarbara was a moaning groaning spasming wreck as Bart kept her aloft with his hands cupping her big squishy ass cheeks. They practically fell out of his hands as they squeezed into her gorgeous chocolate colored skin. She was rubbing her clit against his tongue that seemed to be just as big and strong as the massive cock that laid between his legs.

He moaned and thrust faster and faster, his hips growing into a blur as he made love to the two women's mouth and the last one fucked his face relentlessly. He smirked and then felt LaBarbara begin to orgasm, she held onto his head by gripping a hold of it and bending in half. Her eyes widening and deep desperate moans exploding from deep within her.

Bart loved his life, his device and all of the incredibly sexy women that he got to bend in half and fuck until they could no longer move! LaBarbara practically oozed off of his face and down his chiseled body gripping and sliding and spreading her cunt juices down his gorgeous delightful body. She moaned and groaned the entire time as she apprecaited just how glorious he was and felt against her skin. His hands gripping and squeezing and molesting her big bouncy booty. She fell on top of Amy who was still waiting for him to cum, he was taking forever and she was starting to get tired. She pulled off with a pop and a gasp as the woman fell on top of her.

Bart saw his chance and effortlessly moved the women around so that Leela was now on her back, Amy was crouched over her and slightly crushing her and forcing her down while LaBarbara was sitting with her butt sticking off of Amy's nice sweet sexy thing. Amy was trembling from keeping up LaBarbara's weight but seemed excited.

The three women looked at him as Leela helped brace Amy up and then wrapped her legs around Amy's and wigggled their hips together.

"Well what are you waiting for my sexy stud? Fuck us silly!" Leela said with a girly giggle that did not seem to match her personality at all. She wondered for a minute where it came from...but then again she had been so incredibly horny lately...and he looked so sexy...and her mind was starting to fall apart...probably because she was so horny...and she wanted him...oh how she wanted him...she wanted that big slab of man meat to completely abuse and cum inside of her dripping wet pussy!

She moaned and bit Amy's neck as Bart aimed his dick up with her good looking entrance and then slide himself in completely with a load low moan as her dripping wet and super hot and horny pussy clamped down instinctively around his cock. His balls almost got sucked in by accident too! She was so forceful! He moaned and began bucking his hips, his chest and abs getting abused by the two butts above Leela's pussy. He moaned and then licked his fingers before shoving them into Amy and LaBarbara, the two other girls gasped and groaned in joy before grinning and grinding right back against him in happiness. This was their new life now! This was going to be the greatest sexiest life that they had ever lived!

Amy was huffing and puffing, her red face and big old titties stuck directly in Leela's face and squished down the mutants breasts. Leela could not take much more, Bart was so big and forceful, he was riding her like there was not tomorrow and she did not know how much longer she would be able to keep up and keep her sanity.

Then she knew that she had utterly lost it, she went completely nuts and totally off the rails. She leaned up and pulled Amy's young cute little face to hers and began to french kiss the martian heiress. Amy gasped before smiling back and played with Leela's nipples, their breasts and hard firm nipples crashing against each other, causing each other to moan and groan and kiss all the harder. Trying to turn the other one into their personal whore. Of course it was a little hard because the other was trying their damndest to make sure that the other one was corrupted first.

Their hot horny new and improved bodies rubbed and slipped over each other. Bart grinned before switching out of Leela and plowing into Amy without missing a beat. Leela whined slightly once she realized that she didn't have that glorious dick inside of her anymore, but she could be content with the tongue abusing her mouth instead. She smiled and ground herself against Bart's balls and shaft as they exited Amy's love tunnel. She had never considered herself to be a lesbian or bisexual before. Something about this world must have been affecting her. But she was almost completely in love with Amy and LaBarbara's sexy bodies and could not imagine a world where she did not get to squeeze and play with them!

LaBarbara gasped as a slick firm warm cock covered in two different ladies juices was plunged deeply into her, like a firm burning hot sword. She had to cool it somehow and the best way to do that was with her pussy juices. She did not know if she would be able to rock this guys world though, he was the biggest lover that she had ever had! He was so thick and strong and the girth was out of this world! She moaned and groaned and gasped, her booty shaking and clenching as she attempted to keep her mind together. But then Bart gave her ass a firm authoratative spank which brought her to orgasm and her mind completely began to spiral out of control.

She was losing control of herself and her thoughts, she had no more control of her body. It belonged to this stud! She was his mind body and soul! And she would not have it any other way! In fact she thought that she was even better for belonging to this new glorious hung bastard!

Leela and Amy gasped as LaBarbara slipped off of them with a heavenly looking cream pie waterfalling out of her pussy, she had been fucked so long and hard and ferociously that she had seemingly lost all control of her body functions and was just gasping and clawing at the bedsheets attempting to get control over herself again.

Leela and Amy did not know what to expect, after all LaBarbara was possibly the sexiest woman in the future and had dealt with all other sorts of insane things. How the hell would they be able to stand up to this cock if she was broken by it so swiftly? Then Bart turned his dicks attention to the two of them. He slide in then slide out, beginning to fuck them slowly and sensually before finally finding a rythm and moving into one and then the other, pressing Amy down so that they were practically one body as he pressed Amy's body into Leela's their pussies were aching and worn raw and red from his pressing and fucking. He grinned and spanked Amy's ass hard enough for her to yelp before he pinched Leela's hard enough for her to screech in joy. They had never been manhandled this firmly before and both were loving it. Neither would have expected to find someone more dominant then them...but yet here they were completely loosing their minds over this stud's forcefullness.

Bart grinned as he saw Amy throw her head back and start to hyperventalate as she gasped and panted and moaned and groaned and orgasmed firmly and insistently as he filled her up. His balls were working overtime in order to produce enough semen to flood these three sluts. He gripped Amy's grasping hips and pulled out before pressing his spasming cock into Leela's awaiting pussy. Leela moaned and bit her lip as she ran her hands through her hair and found herself completely at the mercy of the burning hot dick that was violating her brand new extra tight pussy which felt like it belonged on a teenager with a super high libido!

The two slid off of each other and the three women cuddled together in shock and amazement before gasping as Bart gripped his cock and began to jack off authoratatively, he still had at least a cup of cum left inside of him!

"HEre is comes sluts! Open wide!" He shouted as he pumped out rope after rope of juicy extra hot cum that doused the three women and filled their mouths and covered their breasts. They moaned and writhered together in lust as his addictive delicious cum covered all of them. Leela and Amy blinked sleepiliy as LaBarbara completely fell asleep in exhaustion. Bart grinned down at them before closing their legs and rolling some of his jizz up and back inside of them.

"Sleep well. Because when you wake up we are going to do this all over again." He grinned and kissed them on the foreheads before moving out of the room. He was fired up, naked with a red hot dick covered in ladies cum. He wanted some more fucking before he would be satisfied. And his mother who was also the mother of his children would be a great place to start.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this was a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. Final chapter. Hopefully the next thing will be updated soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**


End file.
